


The Bi Colored Fox

by Cute_Cup_Rat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/pseuds/Cute_Cup_Rat
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Senku was excited for his eighteenth birthday. Everyone had a spirit animal that only they can see that follows them since birth. On their eighteenth birthday, they get a pet of their soulmate’s spirit animal. People often kept these pets as close to them as possible at all times and spent much of their free time just walking around, hoping to see someone with one exactly like their own spirit animal. Each soulmate had only one person they were destined to fall in love with.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	The Bi Colored Fox

Contrary to popular belief, Senku was excited for his eighteenth birthday. Everyone had a spirit animal that only they can see that follows them since birth. On their eighteenth birthday, they get a pet of their soulmate’s spirit animal. People often kept these pets as close to them as possible at all times and spent much of their free time just walking around, hoping to see someone with one exactly like their own spirit animal. Each soulmate had only one person they were destined to fall in love with.

Many people thought the scientist dreaded anything “illogical” and “unscientific” and love fell under both. However, Senku couldn’t wait to receive his pet. He wanted to find the one he was supposed to fall in love with. The one who was supposed to fall in love with him.

His own spirit animal was an interesting cross between a snake and a wolf. The front half was a beautiful, white wolf, but the white fur turned into green scales where its hind legs would normally be. It also had the the powerful wings of a hawk and the beak and eyes of an owl. Feathers mixed with the fur, especially around the face, ears, and where the wolf changed into a snake. Antlers sprouted between its ears and stretched to the sky. It was said that a person’s spirit animal was the truest representation of the person, but Senku didn’t understand most parts of his own.

Finally, the day arrived when Senku turned eighteen. That morning, he wasn’t even properly dressed when he opened to door to be greeted by his new pet. He thought he was ready for anything, judging by his own interesting combination of a spirit animal, but he wasn’t quite ready for the bi colored, fox-like creature before him. There was a dividing line right down the middle, with the left side being black and the right side being white. It had a cat-like tail with a split near the end. Nestled on its back were two wings, a bat-like one on its left and a white raven-like on on its right. A piercing red left eye and a shimmering blue right eye stared up at him as a small fang poked out on the left side of its mouth. A black, curved horn and a long, white antler sprouted between its ears.

The two stared at each other for a moment before his new pet walked forward and rubbed against his leg. Once he was over his shock, he carefully bent down and picked the creature up.

“Hey, what’s it look like?” Byakuya called from behind him. He was already making a breakfast of scrambled eggs and pancakes. Senku closed the front door and walked to the kitchen, carrying the animal with him. Byakuya finished putting the last egg on a plate and turned around to welcome their new pet.

“Interesting little guy. Maybe after breakfast, you could go for a walk to see if you can find them,” He scratched the animal under its chin before putting the plates on the table.

“Fine fine. You would pester me all day if I didn’t,” Senku sat down and rested the fox-like animal in his lap. Although he wouldn’t admit it, Senku was going to do that anyways. He ate as fast as he could without showing how eager he has. Soon enough, he was walking out the door with the newly named Hana following closely behind.

“Have fun, good luck, and be home for lunch,” Byakuya called from the kitchen, cleaning up after their meal.

“Yeah yeah,” Senku closed the door behind him and took a deep breath before spending the rest of his day walking around the city or chilling in a park. Any second, he’ll see someone walk by with an animal like his spirit animal or someone would run up to him saying they were soulmates. Any second now.

But it never came.

It’s still early, not many meet on the first day anyways. He’ll try again tomorrow.

But he still didn’t find his soulmate. Day after day, nothing. Soon enough, he was 19.

Then 20.

Then 21.

Then 22 and still no soulmate. Most of his friends already found theirs. Heck, two of his friends were each other’s soulmate. He kept trying every day but had no luck.

One day, he was walking home from another failed day of trying to find his soulmate when someone bumped into him. They threw a quick sorry over their shoulder and continued running down the sidewalk, but what caught his eye was the animal following behind them. It was a wolf snake hybrid that looked exactly like his spirit animal. It stopped next to him and stared into his eyes for a moment before following the man. Senku was too shocked to do anything more than just stand there for a moment before he sprinted after his newly found soulmate.

“Hey, wait a moment please,” Senku called after him, but it just made him run even faster. Soon enough, Senku was panting too hard and the man was almost out of sight. The only thing that made the man stop was the constant nipping from his pet.

“Oww, what is with you today?” He was trying to cover his face from the attack and slowed down enough for Senku to reach him, practically half dead from the chase, but he was breathing too hard to form words. Only then did the attack stop.

“Hey, you okay? You look tired,” The man asked, but he kept glancing around as if watching for something.

“I'm- I'm fine. We’re soulmates,” Senku mentally slapped himself for being so blunt and saying that before even introducing himself. The man quickly looked around Senku’s feet and saw his own spirit animal there, the two animals now brushing against each other.

“I-It appears we are. Hate to ask this so soon, but you mind showing me to your house. I’ll explain on the way,” Senku nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of his apartment. The two introduced themselves and were talking about their lives as they walked. The man’s named was Asagiri Gen, as in the famous magician that appeared on TV all the time. He was a little shocked that Senku only know of him because of his friends, but he preferred it that way rather than having a soulmate that already knew everything about him. He was being chased by some of his more crazy fans, each claiming to be his soulmate, when he bumped into Senku.

Even though the walk was at least 10 minutes, it felt like only a second before they were at the door. Senku unlocked and opened it before holding it open for Gen.

“Ladies first,” Senku smirked.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Gen threw him a smirk before walking inside with the other following him. The two were already used to the other’s teasing from their short walk.

“Who did you bring home, Senku?” Byakuya called from the living room.

“Found my soulmate,” Senku simply responded, leading Gen to where his dad was.

“You did?! Congratulations! Guess I’m making a feast tonight,” Byakuya laughed as the two entered the room, but he quickly did a double take when he saw Gen.

“Is that….. is that Asagiri Gen? The magician?” 

“The one and only,” Gen waved.

“Well, dinner is going to be extra fancy then,” Byakuya stated.

“There’s really no need for that. I’ll probably leave before dinner anyways,” Gen tried, but the man was firm. He was forced to admit defeat. Even after they already ate as much as they could, Byakuya insisted on Gen stayed the night and would not back down. They spent the rest of the day playing games and talking about random things, but eventually, the sun set and it was time for bed. Due to the apartment only having two beds and Byakuya not letting anyone sleep on the couch, the two soulmates were forced to share Senku’s bed.

“Don’t hog the blankets, mentalist,” the two were already in bed trying to get comfortable.

“I’m not! You’re the one hogging the pillow!” Gen accused. The two bickered for a bit before sleep got to them. Byakuya softly opened the door to check on them to be greeted by the sight of the two cuddling. He whispered a faint good night into the still air and gently closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 is finally here. These fics are getting progressively longer, so please don't be surprised if they start coming late or if I skip a day because I couldn't finish it on time. I will do a fic for each prompt so please bear with me. Feel free to comments any suggestions for the future


End file.
